


The Night Watch

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Crack, M/M, but like, love them to death, precious angels - Freeform, really shitty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating, and make the mistake of thinking they are good at sneaking around"Harry, Draco, we know you're dating. We can hear you, you know?"......"Well fuck, if it isn't the little mouse, Neville, did you-...Please don't tell my father about this""Wait till your father hears about this"





	The Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and it's been sitting around on my computer. Ur welcome, except this is shit, so I guess ur unwelcome(?)
> 
> (i can never figure out a name for a fic so i literally just took the first Sherlock fic my eyes landed on and copied a part the summary bc it was scarily fitting, idk. illuminati is in my computer. woo.)

"Harry"

"Haarryy!" 

"Shhh!"

"Hop the fuck on under your miracle cloak and head to the dungeons with me"

"No! And for the last time, get your hand off my crotch"

"Why? You seem to like it"

"Not in here, now be quiet and get out I don't want the others to find out"

"Harry, Draco, we know you're dating. We can hear you, you know" 

...

...

"Well fuck, if it isn't the little mouse, Neville, did you- 

...

Please don't tell my father about this"

"Wait till your father hears about this"

"Classic"

"Wait, so, are the both of you awake? Seamus you too?" 

"WE HAVE BEEN AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME"

...

"Can you PLEASE just be quiet for once?"

"Ron. Since when have you been up?"

"Since the desperate cow came in"

"I'm not desperate!"

"So are you a cow then?"

"You are so getting these fists when I have the energy Weasley"

"Like you do, in the ass?"

"OH THATS IT"

"nO YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME"

"Fucking children, I'm videotaping this"

"Wow, I had no idea you were into that sort of stuff Dean"

"Oi Malfoy, that was my leg you just trampled over"

"Sorry mate that was me"'

"For fucks sake, anyone know where the Weasley twins instant sleep bombs-"

...

AND THEN CAME MORNING AND THEY WERE THE CUTE ÄSS BICKERING BOIS THEY ALWAYS ARE THE END


End file.
